La preuve que tu m'aimes
by The girl of the World
Summary: Un one-shot yaoi avec Grimmjow. Je laisse votre imagination se propager pour prendre la place de son compagnon dans cette histoire. Le contenu est explicite. Tout se déroule à la première personne du singulier.


Bleach

La preuve que tu m'aimes

Grimmjow Jaggerjack x (n'importe quel personnage masculin)

Ses mains caressaient ma nuque. Son baiser paralysaient mes membres cependant mes nerfs étaient à vifs, me permettant de ressentir la pulpe de ses doigts sur chaque parcelle de mon cou. Ils commencèrent à se perdre dans ma chevelure, ce qui fit se rapprocher nos lèvres et intensifier notre baiser. La fièvre montait inexorablement dans mon corps tendu par le plaisir qu'il me prodiguait. Grimmjow devait ressentir la même chaleur car je le sentis déboutonner ma chemise avec empressement. Heureusement que l'idée de mettre un T-shirt ne m'avait pas traversé l'esprit mais ce n'était pas le cas de l'homme qui m'embrassait. Nos langues ne cessaient leur chorégraphie passionnée et enflammée, à la fois lente et violente. C'était tellement agréable que je le laissais faire. Je pouvais alors me perdre peu à peu dans la passion qu'il m'offrait. Perdre le contrôle était une sensation des plus étrange mais pas désagréable. Je le lui fit comprendre en m'accrochant d'avantage à sa taille et en remontant jusque sur ses pectoraux pour titiller les mamelons qui se devinaient sous sous le tissus. Sa respiration eut quelques ratés, ce qui affichait pleinement le trouble que je lui procurais.

Il brisa notre enlacement et je pus me rendre compte que ma chemise totalement ouverte exposait ma chair à ses doux délices. Grimmjow retira son T-shirt, seule entrave me bloquant l'accès à ses muscles développés. Je me précipitais pour coller ma bouche sur une grande parcelle de son épiderme qui m'était jusqu'à maintenant interdite. Il en profita pour m'ôter ma chemise et la lancer sur le côté. Mes mains de nouveau libres explorèrent son dos pour couvrir une plus grande surface et apprécier un peu plus cette sensation électrisante. Je plaçais deux ou trois suçons sur sa peau comme pour le faire mien une fois de plus. Mais ce n'était évidement pas nécessaire car aucune marque ne pouvait se substituer au lien invisible et féroce qui nous unissait et nous unirait. Il lâcha un gémissement explicite. J'avais voulu faire de même mais il repris l'emprise de mes lèvres pour aboutir à quelque chose d'endiablée. Il engagea un pas en avant pour me faire comprendre que le lit était derrière et qu'il voulait y aller. Je ne m'opposais pas et reculais avec lui pour finir allonger sur le matelas, entièrement sous sa domination. Il me poussa de manière à ce que nous soyons tous les deux positionnés sur la longueur du lit. Avec délicatesse, ses dents chatouillèrent mes oreilles, un point sensible qu'il savait exploiter. Sa langue participa pour me faire haleter d'avantage et pousser quelques gémissements que je m'empressais d'étouffer avec la mains, plus par réflexe que par pudeur. Je devinais son sourire mais je lui résistais encore en posant ma bouche dans le creux de son cou, laissant ma langue redécouvrir le goût salé et dessiner des cercles de plus en plus appuyés. Son visage descendit et il me soumit son air séducteur, ses yeux entrouverts qui trahissaient son envie d'aller plus loin. Ce qu'il fit en dévalant mon corps fiévreux et atteignant mon pantalon, le seul vêtement qu'il n'avait pas encore attaqué. Devinant sa pensée, je n'avais pas pu retenir de nouveaux frémissements qui me montèrent le rouge aux joues si elles ne l'étaient pas encore.

Grimmjow défit le bouton, ouvrit ma braguette et fit glisser le pantalon pour le jeter comme la chemise quelques minutes plus tôt. Ma verge se cachait encore sous le caleçon malgré sa forme plus qu'excitée. Je le regardais faire lorsqu'il baissa l'ultime barrière et laissa apparaître mon membre tendu. Il me fixa un instant comme pour me demander la permission. Je hochais donc puis il le prit en bouche, commençant par taquiner le gland. Je me tendis pour ressentir le plaisir qu'il me donnait. C'était tellement bon. Je croyais à chaque instant que je ne tiendrais jamais assez longtemps pour que nous puissions terminer ensemble mais il savait y faire en s'attardant de temps en temps sur mon pénis puis sur mes bourses et remontant sur mon ventre pour me donner le temps de me reprendre. Les gémissements s'étaient transformés en petits cris plus audibles. Je voulais aller plus loin, le ressentir dans tout mon être, cependant Grimmjow aimait plus que tout que je le désir d'avantage. Je commençais à l'appeler et à chaque fois il posait un baiser sur ma verge. Je perdais le contrôle pour m'enfoncer dans le plaisir que nos deux corps nous apportaient. Il défit à son tour son jean trop serré et abandonna son caleçon pour afficher fièrement son pénis excité. Mon désir ne fit qu'augmenter. C'était devenu difficile de retenir les mouvements de mon bassin quand il repris mon sexe en pleine bouche, d'abord avec des mouvements lents puis rapides. Je ne cessais de répéter son nom avec plus d'ardeur entre mes cris de désir. Grimmjow passa l'une de ses mains sous mes fesses quand j'avais replié mes jambes dans le but de lui montrer que je le voulais. Un doigt entra et un léger malaise s'installa mais il disparut lorsqu'il accéléra encore son mouvement de va et vient sur toute la longueur de mon membre. Le second et le troisième prirent place dans mon anus pour élargir l'anneau permettant son entrée en moi. Il chercha ma prostate et ne fut pas long à la trouver lorsque je m'arqua en lâchant totalement prise sur ma voix. Je ne sentais alors que l'enivrement à l'intérieur de mon intimité. Oui, il n'y avait que ses doigts et sa bouche que je percevais encore.

Il jugea que le moment était arrivé et il écarta mes jambes de manière à se qu'il puisse brandir sa verge gonflée devant l'entrée chaude ma cavité. Je le sentie patienter dans l'unique but de me rendre fo. Son nom franchissait mes lèvres accompagné de mes cris qui le voulaient. Il débuta son entré dans mon corps brûlant. Il fut doux, profitant de mon antre qui se serrait autour de lui. Je le ressentais en moi, je le voulais complètement en moi. Grimmjow haletait sous l'effet de l'ivresse que je faisait naître en lui, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque sa garde buta sur mes fesses. Enfin, il entama ses mouvements amples tout en gémissant d'exaltation. Son sexe entrant et sortant successivement me faisant hurler de plaisir, d'autant plus lorsqu'il buta sur ma prostate. Aucun de nous ne voulions nous retenir. Il alla plus rapidement en moi, suivant mes demandes et ne cherchant plus à me faire attendre. Ses pénétrations étaient un délice dont je ne pourrais jamais me passer. Je me senti sur le point de venir. Je m'accrochais désespérément aux oreillers pendant qu'il continuait ses coups de butoir et faisant des va et vient sur mon pénis avec sa main. J'allais me libérer. Le désir sexuelle que je ressentais pour lui avait atteint son paroxysme. Il s'en douta quand ma respiration commença à se bloquer. Sa main accentua l'impulsion. Je n'y tenais plus. J'atteignis l'orgasme dans un soubresaut, me déversant dans sa main et sur mon corps. Grimmjow éjacula en moi, lâchant sa semence dans mon antre serrée. Il exécuta un dernier aller-retour dans mon corps pour répandre pleinement son liquide. Il ne restait que des halètements rapides et désorganisés. Il sortir son membre de mon anus et s'allongea près de moi pour m'embrasser. Je sentais son sperme couler de mon anneau, dernier souvenir de notre nuit l'un dans l'autre. Il me pris dans ses bras puissants en continuant de m'embrasser jusqu'à ce que le sommeil nous gagne.

Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction que je publie donc soyez indulgent et permettez-moi de m'améliorer. En vous remerciant d'avoir pris le temps de lire mon texte!


End file.
